Of protective and possessive girlfriends
by electricheartz
Summary: Austin keeps getting strange messages from a fan girl. Next thing he knows, he's kidnapped. Ally's not amused, and is further unimpressed when she figures out who's taken her boyfriend. Austin likes this side of Ally. / "You just got kidnapped by my 'arch nemesis' and you're smirking?" Changed back to T although there's like 3 swear words and a slight suggestive reference. TWO SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my very first fanfic, so yeah, be nice! (I don't mind any constructive criticism though! :))**

**Oh, right...almost forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &amp; Ally, or any brand associated with it. Only the story line is mine!**

Austin has been getting weird messages in his P.O box recently. At first he brushes them off, because he's _Austin Moon_, and it's not unusual to receive strange messages from certain fan girls. He decides not to show his friends, because why would he make them worry about something trivial?

But then the messages increase in creepiness and start to show in other places: at the recording studio, when he's eating at Shredder's, even at his own house's mailbox. He starts to worry, but still refuses to tell anyone else. Besides, what bad can possibly come out from this? He concludes that it's just a bit of fun.

He's currently at Shredder's with Dez when the waitress taps his shoulder.

"More messages for you, Austin." She hands him a pile of mail.

"Thanks." he smiles, and she smiles back before going off to serve another customer.

He looks through the pile of messages, most of them are sweet, but then he sees the familiar purple envelope.

This one is by far the creepiest. It's decorated with pink hearts.

**"You'll be mine tonight. We'll be together, I promise you Austin :) xx –TT"**

Austin gulps. Tonight? But he has a date with Ally tonight. He decides to be extra careful. Not that he _thinks_ anything will happen. But just in case.

Dez notices Austin deep in his thoughts. "Austin, what's up?" he asks.

"It's nothing, Dez, just the usual messages from my fans!" Austin replies a bit too cheerfully. Luckily Dez doesn't notice.

"Oh, okay…" silence from Dez before he speaks again, "are you gonna eat that?" He's referring to the fries on Austin's plate. Austin shrugs and lets Dez have the rest.

Soon Dez has to leave. He mentions something about feeding his pet llama and seeing Carrie. They do their signature "what up" handshake before Dez leaves.

Austin is left to ponder about the letter. There was one thing on that letter that stood out from the rest. This letter had a signage – the letters TT surrounded by a yellow heart. Who the heck was TT? He racks his brains trying to figure out if anyone might have TT as their initials, but eventually gives up. He looks at the time and realises he has just over an hour before his date with Ally. He should definitely get ready, and make sure he actually arrives on time for this date, unlike the last two dates. He's been meaning to make it up to Ally.

He walks home, still thinking about the message. Surely this person wasn't serious? Maybe he was over-thinking it.

It starts to rain and Austin groans because he forgot to bring an umbrella with him. He's not even halfway home and he curses the sky for not waiting another 15 minutes to pour. Now his hair will be ruined.

Suddenly he doesn't feel any more rain on his head. But no, it hasn't stopped raining like Austin assumes. An umbrella is placed on top of him. He looks at who has offered this kind gesture, realising it's the waitress from before.

"Hey," she says, "I realised you were getting drenched in the rain and thought you'd need an umbrella."

"Hah, yeah, thanks...?"

"Tilly." she smiles.

"Thanks, Tilly. You live around here too?"

"I sure do!"

"That's cool, though I've never seen you around before." He thinks it probably because he's never really paid attention to people other than his best friends. He can't even remember his neighbour's name. Was it Ronny? Rikey? Rocky? Oh well…

"Oh yeah, I recently moved." Austin brings his attention back to Tilly, noticing a flicker in her eye, but isn't sure what it is. He shrugs.

"Ah, well, I hope you're enjoying it here."

His phone beeps. It's a text from Ally, telling him she's looking forward to the date. He smiles at her loving message. Then he hears Tilly mutter something incoherent.

"Sorry. What did you say?" He begins to type a message back to Ally.

"I said, I _will_ enjoy it now that _you're_ here..." Austin looks up to see Tilly isn't standing in front of him anymore.

"Wait, what-" he feels an ache on the back of his head and his world turns black before he can fully express his confusion.

What happened to being 'extra careful'?

8888888888888

Ally's waiting at the front of the cinemas, getting slightly annoyed. Austin's 15 minutes late and he hasn't been replying to her messages. Austin was late for their previous dates as well, but not to this extent. She decides to text Dez to see what's going on.

_**Ally:**__ Dez, have you seen Austin? _

_**Dez:**__ Isn't he with u? The last time I saw him, he was at Shredder's, but that was 2 hrs ago. And I left b4 him to see Carrie and feed my llama so sorry I can't help u there :-(_

Well, Dez wasn't of help then. And there's no point asking Trish because she knew she was on a date with Jace.

Ally begins to type something else to Austin (something about getting to the cinema now or else there'd be no kisses from her), when finally a reply comes.

_**Austin:**_ _Hi Dawson. This is not Austin. Your boyfriend's with me ;)_

What in the world...?

_**Ally:**__ Who the heck is this?  
__**Austin:**__ It's not important who it is, what's important is that Austin is mine, and you need to break up with him  
__**Ally:**__ Excuse me!?_

How dare this person demand she break up with her boyfriend?

_**Austin:**_ _You've humiliated me over the years, and this time I'm taking what's yours. Break up with him, or I hurt him._

Humiliated? Who could she have possibly humiliated?

_**Ally:**__ Don't you dare hurt him!  
__**Austin:**__ I won't if u do what I say :-) I'll give u a chance to figure out who I am, and then I'll tell u where u'll find Austin.  
__**Austin:**__ ur only clue – check Austin's bedside drawers_

Ally sighs, before leaving the cinema, and making her way to Austin's house.

When she finally gets there, she uses the key Austin gave her to open the door. As usual, Austin's parents aren't home. Ally rushes to Austin's bedroom and opens the drawers on his bedside table. She takes out the contents, analysing the pile of purple envelopes.

She picks up the first letter: "Your in my site ever since I first laid my eyes on you xx"

Well that was somewhat disturbing. And not to mention the grammar was atrocious. It's 'you're', not 'your'! And it's 'sight'- oops, she was getting off track. As she goes through the rest of the letters, her face turns paler. Why did Austin not tell her about these?

It was obvious by looking at the handwriting that they all came from the same person. She reads through the letters again, and a few of them come to her attention.

"**Don't sticks with butterflies, Austin. Ladybugs are much prettier, and they live for longer too ;)"**

"**Why be with boring brunette Ally when you've got this blonde beauty right here? xx" **

Why didn't she work it out sooner? She knew who had taken Austin. She sends the mystery girl back a text message.

_**Ally:**__ Why are you doing this, Tilly?  
__**Austin: **__I see you've figured out who I am ;)  
__**Austin:**__ Here's a reward~_

The next text from Austin's phone is a photo of Austin tied to a chair, blindfolded. He looks like he's being held in some type of old building. Ally gasps. How is this even happening?

A loud ringtone suddenly breaks her out of her thoughts. Austin's ring tone.

88888888888888

Austin wakes up to a dull ache in the back of his head. He groans and tries to touch it, until he realises his arms won't move. He opens his eyes only to realise there's some sort of cloth obstructing his view. What the fu-

"I see you're awake," a familiar voice speaks up.

"Tilly!?"

Said girl giggles at his surprise. "I'm glad you still remember my name."

"Tilly, what are you doing? Why am I here?" Austin starts to pulls at his bonds. He starts to realise the level of trouble he's in; he can't even see his captor!

"Well, you know those purple envelopes you've been receiving? They're from me, Tilly Thompson!" she squeals.

Oh, so that's what TT stood for.

"They're from you!? How did you know where to put them?"

Tilly clicks her tongue. "I'm been following you around, silly! It's not hard to spot your glorious blond hair!"

Austin stares hopelessly in the direction of the voice, dumbfounded. "But why-"

"Don't worry, Austy, you'll get your answers soon." Austin wants to vomit at the sound of 'Austy'. No one calls him that, not even Ally.

"All you need to know now is that…Ally will be gone tonight, and you'll be mine forever. You know, like I said in the letter!" She exclaims excitedly. Austin's eyes widen behind the blindfold, and he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. This is ridiculous. Wait, what does she mean by Ally being 'gone'?

"But first…" He hears her voice as she comes closer, and feels the blindfold being pulled off. He squints as bright light hits his corneas. As he adjusts his eyesight, Austin meets the face of Tilly and her brown orbs, and almost falls out of his chair at how close she is.

"…let me give you a kiss!" she sings – horribly, Austin would have added if he wasn't focussing on trying to move his face away from the oncoming kiss. But he can't go anywhere as Tilly grabs his face, and he has no choice but to let her kiss him. He squeezes his eyes shut, and to his relief, she only kisses his cheek. He cringes at the touch of her lips on his face. She shows him through a small mirror the lipstick stain on his cheek. Eww. He can't wait to clean that off. Well, that is if he gets out of here.

"Kissing your lips is for later." She winks at him. Austin, for the second time today, wants to vomit. Only Ally can touch his lips.

"We'll see about that." He hears Tilly mutter. Oops, did he say that out loud?

Tilly walks away, and reaches into her pocket, pulling out a familiar phone, and dials someone. Hang on, that phone belongs to him! He's too far away to hear who's on the other line.

"Nope, it's not Austin. Guess again."

Tilly smirks. "Uh-huh, that's right. It's Tilly. You still remember me, huh?"

What, who was she talking to?

"Uh, uh, uh. You don't get to give me orders. I'm the one who has your boyfriend." Wait, is that who he thinks it is?

Tilly's next words confirm his suspicions. "Ooh don't get feisty with me, Dawson. You still have to break up with Austin." What? No way was she making his Ally break up with him.

"Ally, don't listen to her! I love-" Tilly walks over and clamps her hand over his mouth, not letting him finish. At least he can now hear what Ally has to say.

"And what if I don't?" He hears his girl's voice.

"Hmm...I could just hurt Austy here..."

"Don't you dare! Austin, hold on, I'm going to save you!" Austin just hopes Ally has a plan up her sleeve.

"After this call, I'll text you the address and time we'll meet...I want you to come here, and break up with him face-to-face. Don't you dare call the police. I'll hurt him if I have to." Austin suddenly remembers Tilly mentioning about Ally being 'gone' tonight.

As Tilly accidentally loosens her hand's grip on his mouth, he takes the chance to warn her. "Ally, don't listen to her! It's-"

Tilly presses the end call button before he can completely warn her of Tilly's trap.

"No more talking from you, Austy." Tilly widely grins, exposing all her teeth. And Austin thinks – as Tilly puts a strip of duct tape on his lips– that even the Cheshire cat isn't as scary as she is.

**Author's note: Next part will be uploaded later ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Finally figured out how to put the lines there, haha. I feel like I could've made this half better, but wasn't sure what to add though, and couldn't wait to just post it! Anyway, here's the final part of "Of protective and possessive girlfriends"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &amp; Ally. It belongs to Disney, I only own the story line and blah blah blah, yeah you get the point.**

* * *

Ally's phone call with Tilly leaves her in a bad mood. How dare she kidnap Austin and then force her to break up with him? She's also frustrated that Tilly interrupted their date. Now she'll miss the first screening of that new movie. Stupid Tilly. Ally always knew Tilly was a bit insane - okay, maybe more than a bit – but she never thought she would cross the line and kidnap someone.

It's not her fault that she manages to triumph over Tilly in almost everything. It's not like she meant to beat her. And now Austin's in danger because of all this "competitiveness". Even though she knows it's not her fault that Tilly reacted that way, she can't help but feel like it is. She worries about Austin's safety. However, the sound of Austin's voice, albeit interrupted by Tilly, provides her comfort. She knows he'll be alright.

A new text message interrupts her thoughts. It's from Tilly.

_Meet me at this address at 10. Don't be late. Remember, don't tell the police or Austin gets hurt._

Ally sighs heavily before noting down the address, and taking off. She'll save him, no matter what it takes. Ally has pretty much almost reached her breaking point at this stage. She's hungry, she misses Austin, she missed the premiere of the movie about those sparkling vampires, and she's goddamn tired of Tilly's behaviour. Tilly has better not touched a single hair on Austin, or someone will be hurt. That person won't be herself or Austin though.

She gets to the small building five minutes early.

"Tilly, I'm here! Now let Austin go!" She receives another text.

_Open the metal door._

She twists the metal door hesitantly and she carefully walks inside. There, in front of her, is the familiar image she saw in the photo that Tilly sent her, except this time the blindfold has been removed and duct tape covers Austin's mouth. Oh, and that's not all. On the side of Austin's left cheek sits a red lipstick stain. Ally narrows her eyes at Tilly, who's standing behind Austin. This girl is going down. Downtown, (to the police station!) she adds cleverly (or so she thinks).

88888888888888

Austin's bored. Tilly's been telling him about the times when she _almost_ beat Ally, only to suddenly lose. Austin would have expressed his pride for Ally if he could speak at that moment. Other than that, Tilly hasn't really done anything besides smiling creepily and gripping and pulling his hair whenever he won't react to her questions ("Am I prettier than Ally, Austy?" she asks as she flutters her eyelashes. "Answer me!"). Uh, he can't really answer them properly with tape on his mouth. And besides, all of his answers would have been an outright "no".

He's gonna die of boredom if he doesn't get out of here soon.

"Tilly, I'm here! Now let Austin go!" Austin raises his head at the sound of Ally's voice. Suddenly the door opens and Ally's in his sights. Ally looks worriedly at him, checking over him to see if he's hurt.

Austin tries to protest at the sight of Ally. Why did she come here? He doesn't know what Tilly's got planned, but she better not hurt her.

He sees Ally's eyes narrow, and realises she must have spotted the lipstick stain on his cheek. And did Austin just notice her eyes go a shade darker? Is that even possible?

Austin keeps his focus on Ally, watching as she averts her attention on Tilly.

"I'm here, now what?"

"Like I said, break up with him." Nah, he's confident she won't do it.

Ally sighs heavily. "Alright." Wait, what did she just say? "But don't you dare touch a single hair of his!"

"I can touch whatever I like! Remember, he's mine now," Tilly says, gripping Austin's hair and pulling his hair back. Austin winces slightly in pain. What the fuck was with all the hair grabbing? He'd only like it if it was Ally doing that. Oops, too much info there.

But seriously, was Ally really breaking up with him?

"Austin, I…" Austin prepares himself for the possible heartbreak, but then Ally suddenly stops, and Austin is confused.

Ally turns to looks at Tilly. "Wait, Tilly, just curious…how many other people are here?"

"It's just you, me and Austin, duh!" Tilly rolls her eyes, and moves away from Austin, walking over to Ally, "what of it?" It looks like Tilly didn't quite plan out his kidnapping very well.

Suddenly it's like Austin can see Ally's mind whirling. She's got something planned, he knows it.

He just doesn't expect her to do what she does next.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me then." Ally lets out an incoherent yell and jumps onto Tilly. Tilly falls down in surprise.

They end up on the ground with Ally on top of Tilly. Tilly tries to get up, but Ally's strength defeats her.

"Okay," Ally begins, "I may have "ruined" your ladybug song, I may have accidentally tripped you in that mud puddle, and I may have accidentally caused Ethan to ask me out instead of you in seventh grade, but you have NO right to kidnap MY boyfriend. You also had NO right to kiss him. Can we just stop all this? You've caused enough damage!"

Whoa is all Austin can think. Just...whoa. He likes this protective, yet possessive side of Ally.

Tilly manages to roll herself over so the positions are switched. "No! You're not getting Austin back this easily! You better break up with him or else I'll-"

"What will you do, huh? You're foolish, you know? No one else can help you. It's just us. You ruined our date, Tilly! I'm hungry, tired and I _really_ wanted to see that sparkling vampires movie with Austin!" Ally looks like she's about to cry as she mentions the movie, and Tilly looks down at her weirdly. Austin raises his eyebrows in astonishment. Talk about strange.

Then Ally's demeanour changes and she's back to glaring. "Austin is mine! Mine, do you hear me? You can't force me to break up with him." Ally switches the positions again. Austin watches his girlfriend in awe.

"Even if I broke up with him, he wouldn't want someone insane like you. So, no, I will not break up with him. You know why? I love him. Do you hear me, Tilly? I fucking love him, and you cannot easily destroy our bond by forcing us to break up. He brought out the best in me, and I'm certain I've brought the best out in Austin." Austin wants to voice out his agreement. Damn this duct tape.

"That's exactly why I kidnapped him," she smirks, "without Austin, you'd still be a silly, scared song-"

Before Tilly can say anything else, a force strikes her in the face.

Ally just slapped her! She slaps her again, and again.

Wow.

Remind Austin never to mess with Ally when she's angry.

Ally grips Tilly's arms firmly on the ground, her hair falling messily in her face. "How dare you bring my previous stage fright into this! You, stay away from us! Did you really think you could get away with this? You've committed a crime, and don't forget Austin has a huge fan base. If news gets out about Austin's kidnapping, Austin's other fans will come after you," Tilly's eyes widen fearfully.

"I'm sorry I had to slap you, but I've reached a point where I cannot tolerate your nonsense anymore. Grow up, and stop using your jealousy to hurt others. You can tell the police I've slapped you, but I'll get away with only a fine. But YOU, Tilly, will get more than that. If you leave us now, I won't call the police. So if I were you, I'd get the hell out of here. Now! And stay away from Austin!"

Tilly nods shakily, Ally's grip on her arm loosening. Ally stands up, unscathed, with only a few strands of messy hair. Tilly definitely underestimated Ally's strength...and Austin admits he did too. He'd actually never seen an angry Ally before, not like that anyway.

Hmm, Austin decides he _really_ likes this side of his girlfriend.

Tilly gets up off the ground - holding a hand to her cheek - and leaves the warehouse, not before muttering a quiet "sorry" towards them. Huh, looks like Ally drilled something useful into her. Ally doesn't takes her eyes off Tilly until she's out of sight.

He watches as Ally walks over to him, and begins to untie him.

When his bonds are loose enough, she then carefully peels the tape off Austin's mouth. It doesn't mean it's still not painful. Ouch. He stays sitting on the chair because he's got stupid pins and needles in his legs.

"I've missed you." Ally says before leaning in.

"Alls, I-" she stops his reply with a deep passionate kiss. Austin kisses back. Oh, this definitely alleviates the stinging from the tape.

When they run out of breath and finally stop, Austin smirks.

"What?" Ally asks. "You just got kidnapped by my 'arch nemesis' and you're _smirking_?"

"I've never really seen this side of you, Alls. I think I should get kidnapped by crazy fan girls more often." Austin winks. He thinks he needs to see this side of her more often, in the bedroom. Uh huh.

"Don't you dare. You're already like two hours late for our date. Next time you get kidnapped, I won't save you again. Dez can save you or something."

Austin quickly wipes the smirk off his face. "But Allllllllls" he groans.

"…I'm kidding. But seriously Austin, next time, if you constantly get any more crazy letters from your fans, please tell me, or at least someone else. This could have easily been avoided. I don't want people stealing you away from me." Ally pouts. Annnnd his smirk is back.

"Alright, don't worry Alls, I promise I'll show them to you next time! Did you mean what you said? The thing about the bond between us never being able to break apart?"

He notices her cheeks start to redden. "Of course I did. Like I said, I love you, Austin."

Austin is extremely satisfied with her answer. He stares lovingly into her eyes (as cheesy as that sounds, he doesn't give a hoot what anyone else thinks) and says, "I love you too, Alls."

They hug each other and decide they'll just reschedule their date.

8888888888888

Ally lies in bed that night, still a bit frustrated that she didn't get to see the cinema's first release of the movie about the sparkling vampires. But oh well, there's always next time.

F I N

* * *

**Author's note:** So that's it! I hope this story wasn't /too/ bad for my first time? Was it what you expected? (Not sure if this actually fits more in the T-rating, but just to be safe, it's at M.)

I don't mind if you tell me that it 'sucks'...just at least tell me why though! haha

(and yes...I did just use that "downtown" diss/joke Ally used in the latest A&amp;A episode...;))

/goes back to finishing that essay that I was supposed to do ages ago ooOPS/

Have a nice day/night!

**Oh, just to add quickly: Thanks to everyone who viewed/followed/favourited/reviewed(privately or publicly) this story. Much appreciated! :)**

~ Hehhelene


End file.
